The Struggle
by ChimaeraBlack
Summary: When Harry learns from Dobby what happens in the second task of The Triwizard Tournament, he's more scared that he's ever been in his life. Slash.


- The Struggle -

Summary: When Harry learns from Dobby what happens in the second task of The Triwizard Tournament, he's more scared that he's ever been in his life. Slash, but not lemony. GoF spoilers, but I don't think very many will be affected.

A/N: This is my first HP fanfic, and I was very surprised by it. Usually I ship for Draco paired with anyone, but I just had to write this. And for right now, this is one shot, but I might change that later. Well, I hope you like my story. I know that it may seem a bit rushed, but I really like it this way.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe, but it would be nice if I could. :) And I've only borrowed Dobby's quote for effect.

~

__

"...Dobby cannot let Harry Potter lose his Wheezy!"

That one sentence was all Harry could hear as he made his way through the lake. The appearance of the lake itself, dark and gloomy, seemed to reflect how Harry was feeling at that exact moment. His heart was pounding at the thought of a helpless Ron at the mercy of the Merpeople. Nothing in his mind seemed to register. All he needed was to get to Ron before his time was up. Everything remained a blur until he reached the surface of the lake carrying Ron and Gabrielle.

When Percy pulled Ron out of the water and led him away, Harry felt his heart twinge. _Please,_ he thought, _I've only just got him back. Don't take him away now..._

Madam Pomfrey scooped Harry up out of the water and wrapped a blanket around him. Harry's eyes darted in every direction for any sign of Ron. A moment later, he saw Madam Pomfrey push Ron into a chair and wrap him up tightly in a blanket. Harry watched him struggle to fight his way out of the blanket for about a minute before a head of red hair popped out.

"Well," Ron grinned at him, "If I didn't drown in the lake, I may as well have suffocated in that blanket."

Harry smiled back at him, but only weakly. The thought of his _near_ loss was still fresh on his mind. He couldn't help but stare at Ron, who sat there calmly wrapped in the blanket.

"So," said Ron, shivering slightly, "You want to go back to the common room?"

Staring deeply into his eyes, Harry nodded silently. Neither of them spoke all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Balderdash." The portrait of the fat lady swung open. Both of them climbed in and sat on the chairs directly in front of the fire. And for a few minutes, they sat in silence again. Ron stared off into the fire, but Harry's eyes never left Ron.

He loved the way Ron's eyes glittered, the flames dancing within them. The fire left a subtle glow on his pale, freckled cheeks. His red hair was slightly darker than usual seeing as how it was wet. Tiny drops of water trickled down his face. Ron looked up at him.

"That was brilliant, by the way. You know, using the Gillyweed."

Harry sat and continued to say nothing. He was still completely enamored by Ron.

"What? Aren't you going to say anything? It's sort of creepy the way you keep staring at me."

"You mean," Harry started, "You haven't even thought about it at all?"

"Thought about what?" Ron asked puzzled.

Suddenly enraged, Harry shouted, "YOU!"

"Me? Harry, what about me?"

"Did you ever stop to think about why you were down there? You knew that whoever or whatever the champion would miss the most would be at the bottom of the lake. Did you think they just randomly picked you? Ron, I was terrified to think that I'd never see you again. And when I got to you, I hesitated to save the others. I just wanted to get _you_ out of there. Your life was worth more to me than the other hostages combined, even Hermione's. What if something had gone wrong, and you did die? I never would have forgiven myself!"

"Harry," Ron fumed, "Don't be such a prat! I'm fine. And it was just part of the tournament. Let it go!"

Harry buried his face in the arm of the chair and cried, "Forget it. Just forget it. You don't understand."

Ron slid out of his chair and kneeled in front of Harry, "What am I not understanding?"

Harry continued to sniffle into the chair.

"Harry, please tell me. Why are you so upset by this?"

Harry slid out of his chair and put his head on Ron's shoulder. He was crying harder. "It's just that..."

"Well, go on then."

"Ron, I...I...I love you. So much that...that it hurts sometimes. And t...today was one of those times," Harry stuttered a bit, but he was now facing Ron.

"I don't know what to say," Ron said in shock.

Harry grabbed Ron's hand and said, "Just tell me that you'll never leave me. Tell me that I'll never be without you."

Ron sat and thought for a moment before placing Harry's hand on his face. He looked into Harry's eyes, and said, "Do you feel this? My hand, my face? I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever."

Ron pulled Harry close to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Then Ron just held him and stroked his hair until he had stopped crying.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"...I love you too."

The End


End file.
